kantopokefandomcom-20200213-history
Charmander
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- |} if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } Biology Physiology Charmander is an orange reptilian creature resembling a bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly like those of theropods. Charmander has four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail, which is there even at birth. It is said that if this flame goes out, the Pokémon dies, although this has never happened in the anime, manga, or video games. Charmander has been described as cute in appearance, but despite this one may have to regard it with caution as its slashing claws are sharp and strong, and thus potentially dangerous. Gender differences None. Special abilities Charmander can breathe fire, which allows them to use a wide range of Fire-type attacks. However, the strength of these are very closely connected to the strength and health of the Charmander, since it draws on the life force which fuels the flame on its tail to fuel the flames of its attacks. With time, it can learn powerful Fire-type techniques like Flamethrower and Fire Blast. It can even learn to breathe the blue flames of Dragon Rage. It can also use the flame on its tail to attack by swinging it about, or wield its small, yet sharp claws to use Slash. However, these attacks are usually weaker than those from the flames Charmander breathes. Behavior Charmander is easily the most mild-mannered of its evolution line. Its health and emotions can be easily read by paying attention to the flame on the tip of its tail. For example, if the flame grows suddenly, the Charmander is probably angered, and perhaps even using a Rage attack. It is scarce in the wild. Most are domestic Pokémon, raised to be distributed as starters by Professor Oak. As such, they are regarded as well-behaved Pokémon. It is often regarded as the most difficult Pokémon to start with because it has a disadvantage against the first two Gym Leaders in Kanto (Brock and Misty). There are some who choose it anyway under the impression that it is stronger than Bulbasaur or Squirtle. However, while a Charmander can certainly grow to be a very powerful Pokémon, its strength in battle is very closely connected to its condition and health. Therefore, like a real fire, it must be tended to regularly and not strained or neglected. Most Trainers shouldn't have a problem with this, though impatient ones who expect it to be very strong right off the bat will have severe difficulty raising this Pokémon. A Trainer named Damian in Charmander the Stray Pokémon abandoned his completely because of this. They are also stubbornly loyal. In that same episode, Charmander wouldn't move from the rock, because Damian told it to wait. Ash had to carry it because it refused to move, even in the rain. Habitat Mountain PokémonCharmander is rarely found in the wild. Sometimes they can gather in extremely hot areas, such as active volcanoes. They can also thrive in craggy mountains or in rocky, heated crags and caves along the coast of the Sevii Islands. Their final evolution, Charizard, also inhabits the Charicific Valley or near mountain chains. However they are found far more often in the ownership of Trainers. It is normally native to Kanto. Diet :Main article: Pokémon food Their diet is the usual omnivorous diet of a Pokémon. The few places where Charmander can be seen in the wild, they usually hunt and gather in small packs, and will call others over if any sort of food is found. In the anime Major appearances Charmander in the anime Ash's Charmander In Charmander the Stray Pokémon, Ash, Misty, and Brock came across a Charmander which had been abandoned by its Trainer, Damian, who only cared about strong Pokémon. At first, Charmander refused to leave the spot it was at, waiting for Damian to return. However, when a rainstorm picked up, Charmander grew ill and Ash took it to a Pokémon Center. Charmander realized that Damian was no good, and joined up with Ash. It has since evolved into Charmeleon, and then Charizard. Ritchie's Charmander Ritchie owned a Charmander named Zippo, which debuted in A Friend In Deed. Sometime before the Whirl Islands story arc, Zippo evolved into a Charmeleon. Other In Journey to the Starting Line, Gilbert was intended to start his journey as a Pokémon Trainer, but the trio of Kanto Starter Pokémon were scared off when Ash's Tauros stampeded through Professor Oak's house. Professor Oak, Tracey, Delia and Gilbert split up in order to find the three missing Pokémon. The Charmander was the first one to be found. Charmander from the Team Go-GettersA Charmander stars in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! as the leader of Team Go-Getters. Minor appearances Charmander was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, Pokémon - I Choose You!, as one of the three starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. Ash dreamed of owning one, although it was his last choice of a starter coming after Squirtle and Bulbasaur. However, when he arrived at Oak's lab, he found out it was too late, as another Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. A Charmander was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Another Charmander was seen with Professor Oak in A Six Pack Attack! along with a Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Another was seen in The Right Place and The Right Mime, along with another Bulbasaur and Squirtle In the manga Charmander as it appears in Pokémon Adventures.In Magical Pokémon Journey, the sickly Trainer Peanut has an abrasive Charmander who is always getting into fights with other Pokémon. In Pokémon Zensho, Satoshi is given a Charmander as his starter Pokémon, while Shigeru chooses a Squirtle. In the Pocket Monsters manga, Green (the rival) had a mischievous Charmander that goes along with whatever his Trainer wants him to do. It tends to be very antagonistic toward Red's Clefairy. Ash's Charmander is shown once or twice in the Electric Tale of Pikachu. Oddly enough, it appears to be an entirely different Charmander than the one owned by Damian, as Damian and his Charmander were reunited. Pokémon Adventures Charmander debuted in the first round of the Red, Green & Blue chapter, A Glimpse of the Glow, as one of Blue's first Pokémon, likely received from his grandfather Professor Oak. It has since evolved into Charmeleon and then Charizard, and is part of his Gym team. : Game data Pokédex entries Game locations Held items Stats !99 - 146 !188 - 282 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !51 - 114 !98 - 223 |- style="background: #fae078" | !43 - 104 !81 - 203 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !58 - 123 !112 - 240 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !49 - 112 !94 - 218 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #f5ac78; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 50. |} |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; line-height: 10px; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"| |} Learnset |} |} |} |} = . =